Gundam Wing in Commericals
by Qiana Peacecraft-Yuy
Summary: What happens when G-Boys decided to advertise...
1. Default Chapter

Gundam Wing Commercials

After Gundam Wing was first taken off the air on Cartoon Network...The G-Crew decided to check out their marketing success. Here are the first batch of commercials:

Heero Yuy:

GEICO:Omae o korosu, this is Heero Yuy, not to be confused with

Heero Yuy the pacifist leader of the colonies. So stop calling

me!! 1-800-HEERO-Y.

PCDI:Hello. Are you one of the following: Bored with life, need a

new job, wish to no longer become a plain civilian, or just 

need a new hobby? Well if the answer is yes, We at Gundam

Professional Institute can help you in the comfort of your

home, mobile suit, or cell. We have the following career

options

OZ PilotOZ Official 

SweeperComputer Programmer

HackerMobile Suit Pilot

Gundam PilotVice-Foreign Minister

Nurse's AideKarate Instructor

Ambulance ThiefMarine Operator

Firearms OperatorMilitary Leader

Maganac CorpsAcrobatic Clown

Fashion DesignerAgency Management

Gundamium Diploma

All of our programs are accredited with all the regions of 

the earth, as well as in space. So to advance yourself,

call 1-800-GUNDAM-3 for your free career literature. 

Don't make me repeat myself. Omae o korosu.

Labor Ready:

You need someone to get the job done. Heero shoots down

two OZ mobile suits. You need someone with experience

Heero setting his leg back. You need someone who takes

the job and just does it without questions Heero looks at

the computer and respond by saying Mission Accepted.

Well at Labor Ready...we have what you need. Millions of

workers like him Heero Yuy with gun in tow, all ready

to take your jobs to the highest level. We're Labor Ready. 

Heero shoots at a man far away before shooting the 

camera.

Duo Maxwell:

CNetwork:We see Duo break dance on his head, never-ending. Five

minutes roll by, we still see him dancing. 24 hours 

later we still see him dancing. Screwy, Ain't it?

Car:We see a picture of Duo in a loose page of a magazine. The wind picks up and he gets a ride

on Heero's black convertible. He comments on the

scenery, etc. The car stops and he sees a picture

of Hilde on the Bus stop Ad. He whistles, and flies

off of Heero's car.

Pennzoil:We see a black car with black bat wings. The fire 

comes up and surrounds the car. Duo drives the

car on, only to be chased by a mad Hilde. He flies

across some cars, before landing. The commercial

stops to see Duo in the car seat. 

Mililardo/Zechs:

Geico:Hello, this is Dexter Alleis here with a happy

Geico customer. We have his image blurred at

his request. "Sir, why do you want to be

camouflaged?"

"Because if everyone knew that I used Geico,

people will come up to me for money. Are you done

with that Jack Daniels?" 

"Yes." Mililardo moves from the blurred thing, grabs 

the JD and drinks it, as the other guy looks at the

camera.

Dorothy:

Army:My name is Dorothy Catalonia. I love to fight! I love to

kick other people's butts. I love to use swords and 

guns! I don't like and never used mobile dolls. I can't 

wait until training is over and we get to fight! 

Announcer: Army of one...a original web series

featuring real soldiers. In the Army, you can

become an Army of One.

Lady Une:

Dove:We see Lady Une looking at a bar of soap, and the 

commercial goes on. 

Announcer: with Dove's new soap, with three different

ingredients, we can make your skin in the following ways.

1-The first pink stripe can clean your skin, making it

flawless, while you make plans to mess up other

leaders plans.

2- The white stripe gives you moisturizing, even though

you fight a Gundam Pilot or even though you

make a mobile suit for another Gundam Pilot

who tries to thank you by attempting to kill you.

3- The second pink stripe is there so you can't

tell that it's not your normal rose-scented bath

soap.

We then see Lady Une get a lot of Dove soaps and

throws them at Trieze Khushrenada. "Here you are

Mr. Trieze, your soaps. Now buy some your ownself!!" She 

stalks off his house, and changes to Anne.

Noin:

Miss Cleo: Hello, I am Miss Lucreiza Noin. Everyone calls me Miss Noin.

Let's see what's your problem, dear.

Relena speaks. "I like this guy, but he always runs away

from me. I even stalked him for awhile, but stopped. What

should I do?"

"Well, Relena, I drew the cards and I don't see any cards

showing a woman at all...but I do see a death card that say

Omae o Korosu. I suggest that you leave him alone."

"But--But---"

"No Buts. Next call."

"Hello, Caller."

"Miss Noin, my name is Hilde. I have a boyfriend that is

really crazy. Not to mention that he's extra hyper all the

time. What shall I do?"

"Well, Hilde..." Noin say, not drawing any cards. "I think your

friend eats way too much sugar. Not only that but, he

also is a smart alek, am I right?"

"Yes...how did you know?"

"I just do. Keep him off the sugar as best as you can. The

other thing you can do is hit him on his head or pull his long

braid. That should settle him down."

Noin stops, and looks at the camera. "Call me now, and see

what the tarot cards say about you and your situation."

Group:

Heero, Duo, and Wufei

The Pump:

Duo walks into the Footlocker, in which Heero and Wufei are

working at. "Hey, guys! Are these new?" Wufei gives Duo a 

Death Glare, before Heero answers.

"Yeah."

"How's the fit?" Duo asked. Wufei and Heero look at each

other before taking Duo to a cheap carnival/fair. "Uh..guys?"

"I just wanted to try the fit." 

"Shut up, weakling." Wufei answered, as both Heero and

Wufei, fastened the hooks on Duo's shoes. Wufei goes

on to pump the shoes up as Heero goes into the ticket 

booth to hack the swing ride for Duo. Wufei walks away

from Duo, as the swing ride goes up. Duo goes around

and around, screaming his braided head off. A few seconds

later, Duo is safely back on the ground. Wufei and Heero

walk up to him. 

"Well, how's the fit?"

"It's good...it's good." Duo said, as he tries to walk, only to 

fall on his face.

"It's better than punching him on the stomach and putting

him in the enemy's prison cell." Heero replied, as Wufei

comes close to cutting Duo's precious braid off.

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING AT ALL. I'M JUST A FAN OF

THE SHOW AND ITS CHARACTERS. HOWEVER GUNDAM WING

BELONGS TO SOTSU AGENCY, SUNRISE, ANB, and BANDAI...

LUCKY FOLKS. I APPRECIATE ANY REVIEWS OR RANTS, JUST

SEND ME HOW DID YOU FEEL ABOUT MY FANFIC. THANK YOU.


	2. More Commericials

Gundam Wing Commercials 2

The G-Crew is back in commercials again!!! Have fun minna!!

FRIENDS: THE ANTI-

In the beginning of the commercial we can see All the G-Crew we all know and love: Duo, Hilde, Trowa, Catherine, Quatre, Dorothy, Wufei, Sally, and Relena. They're relaxing in Quatre's garage, on a couch, a couple of chairs, etc. etc. 

"If you didn't know any of us, what group would you join--Earth Sphere Unified Nation or White Fang?" Hilde asked.

"E-SUN." Everybody answered back. They laugh as Heero comes up in a black motorcycle and starts passing his self-destruct button from his gundam. 

"Okay...would you rather talk to Mililardo to Treize?" Relena asked. Everyone laughed. "Treize" They replied back, as the button goes from Duo to Hilde to Trowa to Catherine to Quatre to Dorothy which comments "At least Treize won't yell back." as she passes the self-destruct button to Wufei who passes to Sally who throws it to Relena. "I don't want this." Relena said, throwing it to Heero. The screen goes blank and the word friends comes up.

"FRIENDS. The anti-self-destruction remedy."

Soft Toilet Tissue

Noin comes back home from buying groceries. She gives Relena and Heero the toilet tissue rolls, to which they place at several corners as well as angles. Then Heero calls for Duo, in which he slides and hits every tissue paper with his little plastic scythe, before eating a whole bowl of candy. 

Heineken Beer Commercial

Heero and Trowa go to a freaky-like party. Heero finds a couple of people dressed in OZ uniforms, and Trowa finds people in Drag. They look at each other before heading towards the door, only to be stopped by Zechs who comes in with a large case of Imported Beer from the Sanc Kingdom. The next thing we look at, we see Heero and Trowa on the couch, a beer in one of their hands, both looking at Duo who's in a monkey suit, and Quatre who's in drag.

Must be the Beer.

1-800-Collect

Trowa finishes his performance and starts to walk. "Must call Heero." He says, as he slowly walks towards the pay phone. He stops and looks for some change, pulling out some masks, and some needed ammo for Heavyarms, when Catherine comes up to him, in her knife-throwing costume. "No Change?" She asked. Trowa just looks at her "..." "Call collect" "..." "Use 1-800-Collect and save a lot of money." "..." "Up to $3 dollars a call." "..." "Oh, yeah, what about a smile." "..."

Honey Nut Chex, 1

We see Zechs coming down the stairs for breakfast. We then see Heero slowly stumble in for breakfast too. They sit besides each other without fighting and fills their bowls with Honey Nut Chex.

The announcer starts and compares him. After every comparison we get a glance at our two fave pilots

OZColonies

Long bangsunruly bangs

Silver hairBrown hair

MasksEmotionless Look

EuropeanAsian

Relena's brotherRelena's stalking target/lover

ThreatDeath Glare

What brings them together to the table--Honey Nut Chex. What's next--a truce--maybe when they're too old to fight. Bringing rivals together--for breakfast anyway.

Honey Nut Chex, 2

We see Wufei quietly come down the stairs for breakfast. We then see a hyper Duo with his braid bouncing down the stairs for the kitchen. The two sit by each other, without commotion. they both fill up the bowls of cereal, and the announcer starts.

PonytailBraid

QuietLoud

ScholarlyFriendly

NeatMessy

White clothesBlack clothes

KatanasScythes

WarriorFlirt

What brings them together--Honey Nut Chex. What's next---sharing a room--maybe after both gets a hair cut. Wufei yells INJUSTICE!!! Bringing people together--for breakfast anyway.

SUV commercial

Wufei drives his SUV through hills. He drives it through the woods. He drives it through plains. He pushes a button on the dashboard. he goes north, and makes it to the waterfall where he meditates to. Comes out, and looks around, before yelling JUSTICE IS SERVED. Then goes into meditating mood.

Crunch Bar

Plays The Wings of the Boy who killed adolescence. Heero pulls his headphones down and notices the Crunch Bar vending machine across the room. He gets up and walked towards the machine. After pushing a couple of buttons, the candy bars doesn't come out. Getting mad, he tries to hack into the machine--doesn't work. He finally decides to shoot the machine, and a lot of candy bars come out. He picks them up and sets back in the chair and relaxes as he eats the Crunch bar.

Fed-Ex

We see people flying out of their lay-z-boy chairs. The commercial goes to a flashback to where Heero and Duo are working. Duo comes up and said that the company got the wrong springs. Heero said, put the ones in storage in. We then get into Relena's Living Room, in which she finally reclines in her new lay-z-boy, and along with her teddy bear gets thrown into space.

Quatre walks by and says "I'm really going to miss that teddy bear." Fed-Ex for those really, really important packages.

Thanks for reading this!! If you have any suggestions for another sequel, I welcome it, even though I'm not planning on it. Raves, Reviews, Gundam Wing Model Kits, and Gundam Wing Trading Cards, please one or more, if it pleases you. Please??


End file.
